


Trois petits mots

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode 03x04, F/M, French Characters, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Saison 4, Tout sur Lucie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Résumé : Fred et Lucie passent la soirée ensemble après l'arrestation de Stéphane Chaumeille





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trois petits mots  
> Auteur : AbbyGibbs  
> Série : Caïn  
> Couple : Caïn/Lucie (Ben oui, je suis bornées !)  
> Genre : Romance  
> Spoilers : saison 4 "Tout sur Lucie" 
> 
> Note d'auteur : Je me suis réalisé en regardant pour la je ne sais combien de fois l'épisode 3 de la saison 4 qu'il manquait quelque chose. Fred ramène Lucie chez elle après l'arrestation de Stéphane mais ensuite quoi ? Que se sont-ils dit ? Fred l'a simplement déposé et serait partie, on en sait rien et bien moi vais en écrire une de scène si vous voulez bien. Après tous ceux qu'ils ont traversés tous les deux cela ne me paraissait logique.
> 
> Alors voici ma petite idée.
> 
> Je voudrais remercier : Bruno Debrandt, Julie Delarme ainsi que tous les acteurs et membre de l'équipe qui font de la série "Caïn" ce qu'elle est.
> 
> A vous de voir ce que vous en pensé !

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture de Fred sur chemin du retour. Cet horrible cauchemar était enfin terminé.

 

"J'ai fouillé chez toi, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mais… j'ai lu ton journal. Tout c'que j'y ai lu m'a beaucoup ému." Dit-il à la jeune femme assise sur le siège passager qu'il avait eu si peur de ne jamais revoir.

 

Lucie tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui sourit simplement.

 

"J'ai fait d'drôle de rêves avec toi."

 

"Tu me raconteras ?"

 

"J'les écrirai dans mon journal." Répondit-elle en souriant.

 

 

*********

 

"On y est. Te revoilà enfin chez toi."

 

Après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours Fred n'était pas prêt à quitter Lucie, mais d'un autre coté il ne voulait pas s'imposer non plus. Il hésitait vraiment. La décision fut prise pour lui lorsque Lucie posa la main sur la sienne.

 

"Ça te dirais un café ?" Lui demanda-t-elle doucement. En fait, ce qu'elle aurait vraiment voulut lui demander c'est : Fred tu veux rester avec moi ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de rester seule et j'ai besoin de toi. Elle avait peur de pousser les choses trop loin, trop vite, d'un autre coté la vie est courte vraiment courte. Elle aurait très bien pu ne jamais le revoir réalisa Lucie subitement. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 

"Tu as mal quelque part ? Lui demanda-t-il immédiatement alarmé par les larmes qui coulaient, à présent, le long de ses joues.

 

Lucie secoua la tête négativement. "Non, Fred c'est pas ça."

 

"Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi " Demanda Fred, d'une voix inquiète.

 

Lucie ne répondit pas mais elle s'assoie sur ses genoux et le prit dans ses bras le serrant très fort. Tout d'abord prit de cours, Caïn ne réagit pas, puis lentement il encercla ses bras autour d'elle.

 

"Hé, Lucie…"

 

Il la serra contre lui et ferma les yeux profitant de ce moment de proximité.

 

"J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir." Finit-elle par lui dire d'une petite voix ampli de chagrin.

 

"Tu me voles les mots de la bouche là. C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça et pas l'inverse Delambre."

 

Le lieutenant se poussa légèrement en arrière pour pourvoir le regarder. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose que tu n'apprécie pas. Un peu comme lorsque je t'appelle 'Capitaine' je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça."

 

"T'as raison, désolé."

 

"Alors on se le boit ce café ?" Lui demanda-telle subitement en se désengageant d'entre ses bras.

 

"Ouais, bien évidemment qu'on se le boit ce café."

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucie ouvrait la porte de chez elle, Fred la suivit. Il fut surpris de voir que tout avait été rangé. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici il avait laissé un beau bordel.

 

"Va t'asseoir, Lucie, je vais préparer le café."

 

Lucie aurait voulu lui dire, qu'il avait l'air d'être déjà bien chez lui dans son appartement mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment la force, le fait d'avoir pleuré tout à l'heure l'avait épuisée.

 

"Tu veux de la crème dans ton café ?"

 

Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Caïn appela son prénom alors qu'il fit pivoter sa chaise et il eut un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi Lucie ne répondait pas. La jeune femme c'était tout simplement endormie. Il but le café et alla chercher une couverture. Il la posa sur Lucie et se mit à la recherche d'un livre.

 

Il en trouva un dans la chambre de cette dernière. **_Le vieil homme et la mer_**. D'Ernest Hemingway. Il y en avait d'autre encore, **_Les lettres de mon moulin_** D'Alphonse Daudet. **_Oliver Twist_** de Charles Dickens. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une personne comme Lucie était du genre à lire de tels classiques littéraires et pourtant ils étaient bien là, alignés devant lui dans ce qui lui servait de bibliothèque.

 

Il s'était décidé pour Hemingway lorsqu'un livre plus petit attira son attention. **_La forme de l'eau._** D'Andrea Camilleri. Fred ne connaissait pas cet auteur, et ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil lorsqu'il lut Une enquête du commissaire Montalbano. Un policier… Elle n'en avait décidemment jamais assez.

 

Fred, le prit et s'installa sur le lit de Lucie comme il avait, lorsque cette dernière était dans le coma à l'hôpital, sauf, qu'à ce moment-là, il ne lisait pas un livre pour son plaisir personnel mais bien un dossier pour essayer de comprendre qui avait fait ça à sa collègue.

 

Caïn jeta le livre sur le lit bloqua les freins de son fauteuil et s'assit sur le lit non sans quelques difficultés. Il se mit aussi confortablement que possible sur le lit sont dos appuyé contre un des battants du lit et commença à lire. Après une heure, de lecture, il déposa le livre sur la table de chevet. Il trouvait que le livre était excellent. Fred l'avait déposé quelques instants, afin de pouvoir changer de position. L'histoire était très bien écrite et la personnalité du Commissaire Montalbano lui plaisait beaucoup, il ne tournait pas non plus par quatre chemins et semblait avoir l'habitude de dire ce qu'il pensait sans mâcher ses mots. Il fallait qu'il pense à demander à Lucie, si elle en avait d'autre qui parlait des enquêtes de ce commissaire italien.

 

Fred se redressa, agrippa une des jambes de son jeans noir et la tira sur le coté, puis l'autre, une fois ses jambes sorties du lit, il posa ses mains sur le matelas derrière son dos et poussa avec force. Ce qui lui permit de soulever son postérieur et d'avancer le bas de son corps juste assez pour qu'il puisse s'assoir correctement au bord du lit, il mit les mains sur son fauteuil et se souleva tant bien que mal et se laissa tomber quelques centimètres plus loin, recommençant deux fois cette opération pour être à bonne distance pour ensuite se coucher.

 

Sa main gauche attrapa une nouvelle fois, le pant droit de son jeans pour soulever sa jambe afin de la reposer sur le lit, il fit la même chose pour l'autre jambe ensuite il prit le livre et roula sur le dos, Frédéric Caïn reprit sa lecture.

 

  

*********

 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux les rayons du soleil illuminaient la pièce. Fred se souvint qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de refermer la fenêtre. Et lorsqu'il voulu bouger son bras il ne le pouvait pas, il avait un poids dessus. Un sourire illumina immédiatement son visage lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le changer de place. Il s'était probablement assoupit et Lucie s'était surement réveillée, l'avait cherché et avait du le trouver endormit sur son lit, elle l'avait laissé dormir.

 

Puis elle était venue se lover contre lui et s'était, elle aussi endormi.

 

Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle gémit doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle leva la tête et sourit à Fred.

 

"Bonjour vous." Sourit-elle doucement.

 

"Si Moretti savait ça et Borel."

 

"Ils ne sont pas obligés de le savoir."

 

"Mais au fait, nous deux, c'est quoi ? C'est un essaye pour que cela devienne permanant ou c'est juste comme ça ?" Demanda-t-il.

 

"J'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait toi qui pose ce genre de questions."

 

"Qu'est ce que tu dirais de nous comparer à un diesel…"

 

"Quoi ?" Dit-il en la regardant sans comprendre.

 

"Ben oui, il met du temps à se mettre en route mais une fois qu'il est en marche, il ne s'arrête plus."

 

Fred éclatât de rire. Lorsque le rire vain à mourir, il lui dit sans vraiment réfléchir "Voilà pourquoi, je t'aime."

 

Lui comme elle ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte des mots que Fred venait de prononcer. Ils se regardèrent intensément.

 

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix de peur d'avoir mal comprit.

 

Fred ne répondit pas tout de suite mais après un moment, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et Caïn répéta lentement "Je t'aime."

 

Les yeux de Lucie se remplirent de larmes. Elle n'avait jamais de sa vie, été aussi heureuse qu'un homme lui dise ces trois mots si précieux et si important mais aussi si difficile à dire pour tant de gens. Souriante malgré ses larmes la jeune n'avait aucun doute sur la sincérité de ces mots. Car pour Fred ils étaient aussi difficiles à dire à une personne à qui il portait de l'affection que pour elle.

 

"Je t'aime aussi," lui dit-elle doucement.

 

"Je ne suis pas vraiment certain que le diesel était une si bonne comparaison."

 

Delambre se mit à rire à travers ses larmes et se cacha le visage dans la chemise de Fred.

 

"C'est pas pour dire là, mais tu vas me mouiller ma chemise. Et j'ai pas vraiment des vêtements de rechange et je sais pas trop si j'ai envie d'expliquer toute la journée, à toute personne qui me posera la question, pourquoi ma chemise et juste mouillé à cet endroit précis.

 

Lucie releva la tête, et baissa les yeux sur la tâche humide qu'elle avait faite et lorsqu'elle réalisa ses joues se teintèrent de rose.

 

"Oui c'est vrai que c'est un peu gênant mais je suis certaines que tu t'en sortiras avec une pirouette et que tu boosteras ton égo de mâle." Les yeux bleus du lieutenant pétillaient de malice à présent.

 

"Je sens que cette journée va être très intéressante."

 

Lucie s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, et leva un peu plus la tête, tendit son cou et embrassa Fred passionnément.

 

Se poussant ensuite en arrière elle se mit à genoux, pratiquement assise sur lui, puis recula encore pour descendre du lit tout en faisant très attentions à ne pas infliger à son corps plus de contusions qu'il n'en avait déjà. Débout au pied du lit, Lucie regarda Fred qui avait toujours l'air stupéfait, les lèvres légèrement gonflées par le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

 

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point." Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se faire un café, le laissant pantois.

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
